Star Trek, the test
by Associate Proffeser Evil
Summary: The graduation test of Starfleet Academy is approaching will Malcolm pass it? might be slightly AU but most likely not. Wow i am terrible at summaries.
1. Morning

AN: well this is my first fanfic so please no flames but constructive criticism is welcome, now on to the story! Oh and I do not own Startrek Enterprise, that belongs to Paramount Pictures.

A very obnoxious beeping awoke Malcolm Reed on a fine Saturday morning. He reached an arm over and slapped the on/off button and sat up groggily.

"What did I do to deserve this?" he asked himself. "Getting up at eight in the morning on a Saturday!" But he then remembered today was the day of his Starfleet examination, the day when young cadets took the test and either passed and went on to become officers, or fail and have to go back to the academy. Malcolm tried to put that last thought out of his head, "I will not fail!" that's what he had been telling himself for the last two months since the final examination was announced. Saying that he was nervous would be an understatement. He was practically shaking with apprehension. Malcolm was very good at not showing emotions on his face, so his parents had yet to notice his unease. "Oh well, I have to get out of bed sometime" he said to no one in particular. He slid his legs out of his bed and put his feet in the pair of slippers that were on the floor.

As Malcolm walked downstairs the wafting smell of breakfast met him and he realized just how hungry he was. He then practically ran into the kitchen, when he arrived Mr. Reed (Who was sitting down at the dining room table.) looked at him oddly,

"What are you running for" his father asked rather crossly.

"I'm just very hungry is all" he answered in a low voice. Malcolm sat down across from his father at the dining room table. Soon breakfast was served and Malcolm ate at an alarming rate,

"Whats up with you" his father asked gruffly.

"I'm late for-" Malcolm was about to say graduation test but he knew his parents hated the idea of him joining Starfleet. They wanted him to join the Royal Navy like his father, his grandfather, and his grandfathers father.

"I'm late for something important." Malcolm stated.

"Well late or not you should still mind your manners at the table"

"Sorry" Malcolm answered in a low voice "Won't happen again."

Malcolm finished his breakfast rather slowly and walked back up the stairs to his room. By now the sun had risen, he glanced at his alarm clock next to his bed "Nine thirty, already!" Malcolm said to himself exasperated. "I better get going if I don't want to be any latter then I already am." He scoured his room for all of his text books, pens, pencils and finally his backpack to put them in. Once every thing was in the backpack he set it next to the door to the hallway and went back inside his room to clean up a little before he left.

Malcolm pick up a checklist off the now clean floor, he realized that this list was a school packing list,that hadn't been their before, so he decided to use it.

Once everything was checked off on the list he walked out the door, down the

stairs to his backpack and out the door while calling goodbye to his Mum and Dad.

Well what did you think?

Oh and this is counted as an writing assignment for school. :)


	2. Arival

**AN: Thank you to every one who reviewed you all know who you are. And I may be giving a virtual cookie to the first person who reviews for this chapter. And now on to the story.**

**DISCLAIMER see chapter 1**

Malcolm was quite surprised when he got to the shuttle station that would take him to the academy. He was in fact not late after all.

"The shuttle must have been delayed." he thought to himself, but a check of the Status board proved him wrong,

in fact he wasn't only early he was VERY early.

"The time now is ten forty five" he thought to himself.

"My professor said that all students must be on the shuttle by eleven o'clock in order to have time for all aspects and subjects of the test."

"But that can't be" Malcolm thought confused."

He decided to ask an officer who had just finished directing an elderly couple who was standing by a gate.

"Excuse me?" Malcolm asked the guard politely.

"but do you know when the shuttle for the academy leaves?"

"Yea" eleven thirty." the guard answered quickly. "And the gate was changed to fourteen as well." He added.

"Oh, thank you officer." Malcolm walked towards a bench near gate fourteen. "well I have to do something to pass the time." he thought. He then decided to pull out some text books and study.

Malcolm had just started reading a heading entitled "Emergency shuttle landing procedures" when his com pad started beeping and vibrating, as he pulled the pad out he realized it was an alarm that he had set fifteen minuets ago to remind him to pack up his books and bored the shuttle, so he did just that.

He walked through the security checkpoint and flexible gantry that extended to the shuttle.

Malcolm was booked for row thirteen, so he strolled down row after row until he found it, put his bag in the overhead compartment, sat down, and quickly fell asleep from the exhaustion of the day.

Malcolm awoke with a start as the shuttle rattled and rocked like it was on an ocean in a storm.

"Passengers please fasten your safety restraints as we seem to be going through some turbulence." the pilot stated in an official voice. Malcolm relaxed into his seat, he had been having quite the disturbing dream. From what he had remembered of it the pilot had suffered a heart attack and slumped agents the control panel and crashed the shuttle.

"But it was just a dream" he told himself, he had seen the the driver walk into the cockpit and he looked to about thirty to thirty five, and heart attacks usually happen when someone is middle aged. Malcolm soon fell asleep again even though he had just slept for about an hour.

"Shuttle forty three now arriving on last stop, San Francisco pad five, Starfleet Academy stated a cool mechanical voice of the shuttle computer." Malcolm awoke to these words and nearly jumped out of his seat thinking that he had missed the stop. Upon checking his chronometer however he realized that they had just arrived. Malcolm stood up and took his backpack out of the overhead compartment and once he had waited his turn to step down the shuttle's ramp, put on his back pack and started the rest of his traveling to the test center.


End file.
